A Weird Girl's Fling
by pinkluver93
Summary: Brooke, my OC, develops a small but crazy crush for one of the TDI guys. Who is it? Oneshot. :D


Hi guys! I just made a little one-shot (I think that's what this is called) about my OC Brooke. She made it into that story "Fun Farm Island." created by JoseJalepenoOnASteek. This is her before finding out about FFI. Enjoy:

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Brooke was sitting on the living room couch watching reruns of Total Drama Island. Of course, with her being hyperactive, she's bouncing on the couch. Her parents, Sandy and Roger Pathis, definately knew she does this on a daily basis. Her mother walks by and says,

"Brooke, you need to calm down." She said walking away.

"Sorry mom! I just have this big big big urge to bounce! It's so much fun like that one time I was in that bounce house when I was ten and I accidentally-" She then watched the screen that showed the handsome TDI host talking to the campers about their challenge. Brooke stopped bouncing for a bit. She studied the charismatic man talking. She took a fancy to his hair and speaking skills right away. Unlike his dark healthy, Brooke had wavy dark hair with blue and green strands in it. Her creamy, glowing green eyes looked at him fiercely.

"Wow," she started. "He's like so amazingly hot! He's like one of those hot-tastic model dudes! But I think alot of them have eating disorders and stuff and I think Chris here might have one!" Brooke crawled to the TV and stared. "I mean look at him, that shirt is sooooooooooo baggy! He might have nothing but bones underneath there! That'd be sooooo cool!" Just then, her 18-year old brother Ned walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Brooke saw him.

"Hey Neddy!" she said running back to the couch. "Wouldn't it be cool if Chris had nothing but bones underneath his shirt?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ned was a little weird like her sister, but he was WAAAAAY more normal than she'll ever be. He just pushed back his blond hair and said, "I bet you'd want to see him with his shirt off, dont'cha?"

"YEAH!" Brooke screamed. "........Well, kinda. But you know what sucks? He's never taken his shirt off on this show! I bet those girls are like thinking soooo hard about ripping it off and looking at his bone body! If I was there, I'd totally do it! I'd be like, "GRRR, YOUR SHIRT'S COMIN' OFF NOW!'' and he'd be like, "NO NO! I GOT NOTHING BUT BONES UNDERNEATH, DUDE!!" But yeah, he's...a hunkpop!" She sighs after saying that. Ned just chuckles.

"Brookey," he said. "Girls are more likely to like what I have. He may have a better-looking face, but at least I eat!"

"Of course he eats!" Brooke says while chuckling. "How's he able to talk all day? How's he able to think of brutal challlenges for those campers? Oh, and how's he able to walk around Camp Wawacrybaby? HUH? HUH!?"

"Well, I guess-" Brooke cuts him off.

"No!!!! That's not correct! There's only one answer ya know?! He's.....just.........Chris! Chris is awesomenss! He's got his ways! He can do all that stuff and barely eat a darn thing! An average person like you can't even survive or let alone use the toilet without eating. Chris can though! He's SUPER CHRIS!!! He's better than Spiderman! Spiderman has to eat, blah blah blah! He sucks, bleh bleh bleh! Toilet seat, bluh blu-"

"Okay!" Ned cut in. "I get your point! Just stop with your crazy rambling!" Brooke looks at him funny.

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say Chris is better than you and Spiderman combined! DO IT!!!!" Ned just sighed.

"Okay," he said. "Chris is better than me and Spiderman combined. Happy?"

"Yeah," she said. "But you know who's even hotter? Your friend Zack!"

"Wait! What about Mr. Gorgeous Chris?"

"Ehhh, he's okay. But Zack, he's better than Spiderman, you, and Chris combined!"

"You have a 0% chance with him and you know it! You're not dating my best friend and-" Brooke cut him off again.

"Yeah, sure!! But his golden hair is like sooo hot! His body is kinda skinny too! I wonder if he eats. I bet he doesn't! He's probably got one of those eating disorders but he might workout alot! He's got an awesome body! I wonder if he looks good in other places and-"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Ned screams and runs outside the house away from his weird sister, who is still rambling about Zack. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a crazy sister. She had crazy friends, but Brooke pretty much topped the cake. Then he rememered one of her favorite foods, Spider Soup, which was basically any kind of soup broth with dead spiders in it. He noticed a spider, crushed it, amd took it into the house.

"Maybe this'll make her shutup," he said. Then he remembered a poisonous spider in her soup that made her sleepy after eating it accidentally. Let's hope this one's poisonous, Ned thought. We need a little quiet about guys and random things for at least one minute of the day!

A weird ending, I know. I hope you enjoyed it though. If you have questions, put them in a review and I'll answer them! Thank you for reading! :D :D :D :D


End file.
